The Knight
by FantasyFreak182
Summary: Yuki is the tough girl that everybody seems to dislike. Will she find who she really wants to be? I still stink at summaries.


**How goes it readers? Welcome to another new story. This one is planned out more, so it may be more interesting and whatnot.**

**Disclaimer= I don't own Shugo Chara. I own Yuki, her dad, and her four brothers.**

"Get it Yuki."

The XEgg floated around mocking me. "Unlock my heart! Character Transformation!" My outfit changed into a short, deep blue dress and my skull necklace changed into a light blue music note. In my hands, a microphone appeared. "Musical Skull!"

"Destroy it Yuki."

I nod. XEggs are just dreams children have given up on; useless pieces of trash. "Sonic Boom!"

The XEgg tried to run. Its efforts were futile; it was destroyed.

"Good work."

.-.-.

"Please welcome the new student, Suzuki Yuki," the annoyingly clumsy teacher told the class as I stood, arms crossed, in front of them. He had dropped at least four things since I walked into the door, all of them resulting in the whole class laughing. He turned to me, miraculously not falling on his face. "Would you like to say anything to the class?"

"I'm Suzuki Yuki," I said. I can tell what the people are thinking; they're judging me before they get to know me. From the look of their faces, they have the wrong idea of who I am. They must see me as a nice, foreign girl because of my red hair and green eyes. I guess they'll just have to find out who I really am. I adjust my necklace that was hiding under my shirt. The students see it and their facial expressions all change. I think they had seen me as a kind girl, but now, I think they have changed their minds. My necklace was a skull. But not just any skull, my skull had diamond eyes and was blood red. It was my favorite necklace and my father had given it to me, and so far it seems to change with my character.

"Why don't you sit next to Hinamori Amu," The teacher said, "Hinamori Amu?"

A girl with pink hair who was staring out the window realized she was being called and raised her hand. I walk over and drop my stuff.

.-.-.

After school, I went up to my room and closed the door. Sure, Father was home, but he rarely spoke to me. He was always really busy. I went out onto the roof through the trap door above my bed. I was tall enough to reach, and strong enough to pull myself up. Once I got up there, I look out over the city. The lights of the city see me to merge with the stars.

"What's on your mind Yuki?" Kazumi asked me.

"What happens to the XEgg when I destroy it?" I asked the little, black haired character.

"I don't know," She said looking at me. Then she changed the topic quickly, "When do you think the other two eggs will hatch?"

"I'm not sure, but I hope soon," I said, holding up the two eggs. The city's lights behind them cast some light on them, allowing me to see them. They matched Kazumi's; black eggs with skulls on them. One was hot pink, the other was brown, and Kazumi's was deep blue.

I heard the trap door to the roof open behind me. I whip around, carefully placing the two eggs into the little case I made to hold them. Kazumi swiftly floated to hide in my hair. It was one of my older brothers, Tatsuo.

"Hey, what's up Yuki?" He asked sitting down beside me.

"Nothing much, just thinking," I replied.

"How was your first day in a new school?"

"Boring," I say as I lay down on the roof.

"Did you make any friends?" He asked lying as well.

"Nope."

"You need to make friends!"

"Easy for you to say! You and Yuuta have each other and everyone gets along with you!" I shouted, sitting up abruptly.

He sighed. "Supper's almost done, just to let you know."

"Okay…"

Tatsuo stood and left. Kazumi came out from hiding. "You should try to be nicer to him."

"Maybe," I sighed. She knows that it is unlikely. My Dad taught all five of us to be tough, and I have been toughened up by my four brothers. Being the youngest and the only girl toughens your right up. I sit up there for a while longer, and then go down for supper.

.-.-.

I went to work again tonight after supper. I brought Kazumi and the other two eggs. "Track down a few more XEggs and destroy them" was my only instruction. They trusted me for some reason. I always got the job done though.

I was lost in my thoughts when Kazumi yelled, "There's a bunch!"

I looked up and saw the XEggs. "Are you ready Kazumi?"

Kazumi nodded, "Let's do this!"

.-.-.

"Unlock my heart! Character Transformation!" My outfit changed again and the microphone appeared too. "Musical Skull!" I paused for a beat and then yelled, "Sonic Boom!" Every XEgg was crushed. The character transformation ended and Kazumi appeared in front of me. "Where are all these XEggs coming from?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure."

I nodded, but I was still curious. Who would be mass producing the XEggs and then leaving them for me to clean up? "I think that is enough. I was only told to exterminate a few, right?"

"Yeah. Let's go back," Kazumi said as she glided over and sat on my shoulder. I started running back home.

As I was making my way home, a dark figure jumped down from the rooftops onto the street in front of me. I slowed to a walk as I approached, keeping my facial expression calm. As I got closer, I noticed that it was a boy with dark hair and a dark outfit. There was a cat Guardian Character floating near his head. "His would-be-self is a cat?" I asked myself in my head. "Strange." Kazumi was hiding once again, ready if I needed to Character Change or Transform.

"Good job cleaning up those XEggs," The cat boy said once I passed him.

"He must be working for Easter." I thought. "How else would he know what I was doing? Was he stalking me? I don't work for Easter, I just clean up XEggs for someone who is working for them." I continue to walk by. I think he said something else, but I was too far away to hear him.

After he is out of view, Kazumi comes out from her hiding spot and glides alongside me. "Who do you think he was?" She asked looking at me.

"I have no idea," I pause for a second. "He may be working for Easter, though."

"Yeah. He knew that you were cleaning up the XEggs. He must know something about you and what you do for Easter then. He also knew where he could find you."

"Yeah," I found the fact that he knew where to find me quite unnerving.

**~Review~**

**Oh, and one more thing that doesn't relate to Shugo Chara….**

"**PASTAAA~!" (I don't own Hetalia or Italy)**


End file.
